


Under Control

by Gene_pea, SaikoDoesStuff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demonic Possession, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luz Noceda Angst, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gene_pea/pseuds/Gene_pea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoDoesStuff/pseuds/SaikoDoesStuff
Summary: Luz is a cheerful and outgoing person who's not afraid to be different. But what if that very thing, her weirdness, is stolen from her. Her loss of hope. Her loss of faith. Taken away from the people she cared for most. And now her "family" has to watch her become a puppet and be used for her misery.My first angst so it's bad probs lol
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda and Eda clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> So my first angst so it prob bad lol

_S is Saiko_   
_G is Gene_

_S turn_

It was just a normal day. Luz, Willow and Gus were just talking and eating their lunch before the bell rings. Amity was secretly watching Luz from afar, not realizing that Willow was watching her, now confirming that Amity, in fact, has a crush on her human friend.

_G turn_

Willow didn’t like to approve of it at first but she could tell that Amity was totally head over heels for Luz so she didn’t mind giving her a chance. As the room cleared out Amity was still staring at the place where Luz was sitting not realising that the bell had rang.

_S turn_

"Hey, Amity. Amity. AMITY!" Yelled Luz, screaming right in front of her face. Amity lost her train of thought of Luz that she didn't see Luz appear right in front of her. "AGH,L-luz?! Why did you do that for?!"." You were daydreaming and the bell rang so I wanted to get into your head!" Luz responded.

_G turn_

“Well u-um thanks I- uh guess!” Amity says embarrassed and flustered. “Well I guess we better head off to class!” Luz says cheerfully. “We?” Amity questions. “Yeah of course! That’s what friends do! Now come on before we're late.”

_S turn._

_(Timeskip since we all sad that eda no can do magic now ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽,oh yeah lilith too.)_

Luz was walking back to the owl house. She had fawn memories of it since this is the place where she lives with the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles. It has King, the king of demons, even though he's so sweet and cute. And..Hooty too. He was great but annoying but he can somewhat be a great defense system to the house.

She has landed into the premises of the owl house and she saw the house door is ripped off, which also equals Hooty. How sad. Not really tho. She was confused for a moment, but assumed that Eda was practicing her new way of magic now, ever since she and her sister, Lilth, had shared the curse. She was no longer able to do spells like a normal witch, but with Luz with here, she can do just anything. She probably got a spell wrong and destroyed Hooty along with it.

"Eda, I'm home-?" Luz stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the house. It seemed like it was ransacked. Scratch marks were everywhere. Everything was either broken or missing. 'Intruder!' Luz thought. 'They could still be in here?!' She dropped her bags filled with books, seeming scared.

**CRASH**

'Oh crud! They're still here. Hey, maybe I could capture them and make Eda proud of me!' Luz screamed in her head with excitement.  
Luz heard the crash was on the second floor of the house, so she needed to go up there quietly. As Luz creeped up the stairs, she made sure to not make a sound.

**CRASH**

The noises were getting louder, meaning that the intruder was close. Her heart was racing, she was sweating so much.

Until, then all became quiet.

Luz was confused for a moment. Why would it be quiet, even though it caused so much damage. She walked up the stairs slower though. As she reached the second floor, it was what she suspected. The doors were all crushed or gone, the windows broken.

She checked all the rooms, all were destroyed. Except the final room. The room that was, coincidentally, her room. 'Huh, that's weird'. She still held her paper notes, containing her glyphs on it. She cheated into the room and...

Her room was exactly the same as she left it when she went to Hexside. "Did it leave?" Luz said to herself quietly. Hmm, but why would an intruder destroy everything in its path, except for her room? As if, she was the prey. As soon as she realized that, she turned around fast. She saw it was of a creature.

_(I might change the description okay)_

It was a large, gooey monster. It was all black and it resembled a person though it had horns, and wings. It looked somewhat like a changeling. It had something in its chest. A hole. It's big enough to swallow someone. She screamed in horror, realizing it was a trap. For her. What did it want for her? She's messed up. She's failed. She- she….

Then she went to sleep  
Going to sleep the pain away  
While the mother went to return to her home.  
Finding herself a puppet to play with.

_G turn_

“Not to be uncivil but why are we looking for that owl door? He is a pest to us, he keeps interrupting our training.” Lilith complained. “He is a very important piece of this family and we can't leave him behind!” Eda explained. They had been looking for Hooty with King after he had been taken by a mysterious being. Following the trail left behind they find themselves deep inside the woods of the Boiling Isles.

As the trail comes to an end they hear the faint hoots of Hooty. He was stuck under a mass of veins and unharmed which confused the trio since the captor seemed to be in a rush while taking Hooty. “This doesn’t feel right…” King says confused. Then it came to Eda that this could have been a delusion or trap. “Take Hooty and go, I’ll find out what’s going on here!” Eda says in a rush.

_S turn_

Eda left her sister and King alone with Hooty, while she walked back to the owl house. She knew if Hooty was missing from the door, that someone was inside her home.

She was worried that the monster may have caught Luz, but Luz is strong enough to battle, so she will be much tougher to catch. She ran back to the house, as she ran back she saw the hole in which Hooty was meant to be.

When she entered the house, she was terrified that so many claw scratches and broken items all around, she had to spell a portion of her life selling items so she could make this house that was destroyed in an instance. She was now angry that this monster could make a fool out of her.

But wait. She needs to see if Luz is fine. She ran upstairs, panic setting in.

What if Luz was hurt? Or if she's dead?

Is she fine?

She was worried out of her mind that she nearly tripped while walking up the stairs.

As she approached the second floor she froze when she saw many of the doors destroyed, the windows being smashed to bits. The only thing that was destroyed or damaged, was the door to Luz's room. She gulped with worry.

**3**   
**2**   
**1**

"ALRIGHT PUT YOUR HANDS IN AIR, I WANNA KNOW-know? Huh?" Eda stopped in disbelief. She was confused. Luz's room was perfectly fine. It didn't have any marks or anything at all. "Shouldn't it be destroyed too? Unless...". Eda backed up shocked.

She heard a crinkle coming under her shoe. She looked down, picking up her leg. Seeing she stepped onto Luz glyphs. All on the floor were her glyphs. If her glyphs were here, where is Luz? Shouldn't she be here? Eda saw the bag which contained Luz's studies.

Eda eyes starting stinging. She was right.

Luz's is gone for good

And it was her fault.

_G turn_

“Hoot! Can you guys not drag me across the ground!” Hooty complained as Lilith and King carried him. “I would love to but as you can tell this is the only way to get you back! Now stop complaining!” Lilith replies. She had been listening to him complain all the way back and she was not in the mood for any more pestering.

They had finally made it to the owl house and started putting hooty back into the door in a hurry.  
The place was absolutely destroyed, the walls had marks, everything was scattered and broken, and things were torn all over the place. It was clear that Eda and Luz were in danger. King yells out for Eda in a panic “Eda! Eda! Where are you!” “We should go upstairs, Edalyn could be in trouble! We cannot waste time!” Lilith stammered with worry and fear. Hurrying up the stairs, they could see all the damage on the door and hallway, this wasn’t a good sign at all.

“Huh?” Lilith says noticing that the only door that was fine was Luz’s room. “Come on, they might be fine, Luz’s room is untouch.” King says with a bit of hope. They make their way towards the room only to find Eda on the ground with tears in her eye in pain. But where was Luz? She should be here.

Could she have...

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee probably trashhhh ayyeee


End file.
